


Happy Birthday

by SilverhandsAss



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, But also sweet stuff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss
Summary: It is Viktor's birthday. V, Jackie and Misty drag him out to celebrate, promising a surprise to come.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in the months that Jackie and V hang out right at the start of the game.
> 
> Also dedicating this to Jules for giving me the prompt and enabling me 😭

There was something about the way she got out of the car that really had Viktor stuck in place. At first, all he saw were her dark metallic heels, followed by long, freckled, sun-kissed legs. The heels had long straps that were wrapped a few inches up her calf, a glorious braid of black against her smooth skin. When she finally stepped out from behind the door, it was as though Viktor had been punched in the gut.

V wore a silky black blouse that overlapped in a v-shape at the front, dipping rather low between her breasts. It was tucked into a black leather belt that stopped just short of her skirt—a deep magenta fabric that flowed and danced around her legs graciously. As if that weren't enough, her lips were a dark shade of pink that only complimented her skin, with eyes shaded as dark as night.

"Well, well," she beamed at him, taking a few steps out to greet him on the sidewalk. "If it isn't the birthday boy."

Whatever reservations Viktor felt about going out with the trio, it all went away the moment V gently kissed his cheek. She cooed a word or two about leaving a mark, her thumb brushing away a bit of lipstick from his face.

"Hey, Doc!" Jackie called from the driver's seat, "Misty on her way?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, finally ripping his eyes off V to look at his friend. "She'll be out in a minute."

"We'll be sitting in the back," V told him, then took one good look at him and nodded approvingly. "Lookin' real good, Doc."

Vik shifted his weight from one leg to the other at her comment. In his eyes, all he'd worn was an unbuttoned suit jacket over a white button-up, slightly neater black pants and the fanciest shoes he owned—he hadn't dressed up like this in a long time. A few straps around his wrist, his gauges still in, his glasses on as usual—he thought he looked normal, and yet her words made him feel as though he stood out.

"Not as good as you- _both_ ," he quickly added, not catching the little smirk she gave him. He then cleared his throat, about to say something when another voice pitched in from behind him.

"Hey, you're both here!" Misty called, heavy heels sounding with each step. Misty had gone for a dark purple top and darker jeans, fitting her theme of low tones. She wore a thinner choker this time, a small silver rune dangling from the center, and heeled boots to finish it all off.

There was a whistle coming from the car as Jackie adjusted the collar of his own shirt. "Amigo," he called to Viktor, "I think these ladies are way too good for us."

"Oh, stop it," Misty replied, walking around the car to meet him as Jackie stepped out. He gave her a quick kiss before adjusting the seat so that she could hop in the back.

Vik, on the other hand, had looked back at V, Jackie's words still playing in his mind. "Come on," she motioned him to follow, walking ahead to move the passenger seat. He would have been a liar if he said that he did not catch the view of V climbing into the back. Of course, he looked away as soon as he caught himself staring, but the image certainly burned his cheeks.

Once they were all finally strapped in, Jackie started driving and they began talking. The whole evening was planned, according to him, with a surprise at the end for Viktor. He hadn't felt that sense of anticipation in his gut in a while, but he was excited. It had been years since the company around him saw it fit to celebrate—well, _anything_ , let alone a birthday.

Ever since Jackie and Misty met, the atmosphere around the Esoterica had become livelier. Ever since Jackie introduced them both to V... even more so. Whatever quiet life he had been building was slowly crumbling away, but that wasn't a bad thing. Not even in the slightest.

"So, what's this surprise?" Vik asked at one point.

Misty leaned over from the back, poking him in the bicep. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a _surprise_. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

V chuckled beside her, "Yeah, so hush up and let us spoil you today. You deserve it."

"Especially after lettin' V's tab get so big," Jackie snorted.

V jabbed a hard knuckle into his arm, earning a scold about not bothering the driver.

—

After a short drive, they had arrived at a restaurant that looked rather pricey. It wasn't exactly far from Watson, but it did not look like the average street diner, that was for certain. The exterior was lined with cool neons and synth plants, and the interior was more of the same.

Having walked in, Jackie mumbled to a woman about a reservation, the four of them being lead to a table shortly after. The restaurant was lit in cool hues of blue and pink, the booths separated nicely and rather clean. Jackie and Misty immediately sat down beside each other, leaving Viktor to motion V to sit down first.

She gave him a sweet smile and thanked him for it, making his heart jump a little. Since when was he so susceptible to the little gestures from a pretty woman? Ah, who was he kidding? Even if some of the clients he had were not too bad on the eyes, none of them could compare to the sweetness and kindness that V possessed. He had to stop thinking about it, he was tuning out of the conversation far too much.

—

The dinner itself had been very pleasant. A variation of synth meat stews and dishes, all paid for by the three of them, thankfully passing on any birthday-specific services. They spent just over an hour, eating, drinking and talking. Their conversations spanned from things in their daily lives to funny stories each of them had to share—a lot of the ones from V and Jackie involved being scolded or patched up by Viktor.

Then, there were the moments where Jackie tried to convince Viktor to tell V and Misty about certain boxing stories that he had told him during their training. Whenever Viktor would be modest, Jackie embellished. While the ladies listened to them both, Misty was the only one at that table that noticed the way that V's eyes were locked onto Viktor, how she had propped her head up with her hand and listened closely to every detail, always asking for more. How her smile grew in tiny fractions at every bit of excitement.

It only made her even more excited for the grand finale of the evening—but that was still a ways off. After they were done, Misty raised her hands in the middle of conversation, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright. Now for one of the reasons we've come here tonight. Your gifts," she told Viktor as she reached into her purse. From it, she pulled out a small, soft object wrapped in pretty metallics. A moment later, she also handed him a small, box-shaped gift that was wrapped in reds and golds.

Viktor gave them a sheepish smile, shaking his head. "You've all already done enough."

"Just open them!" V told him, nudging him softly with her elbow.

Starting with the first gift, Vik unwrapped it, revealing a small, blue velvet bag. As he opened it, he pulled out two objects from within—a pale white crystal and a worn coin of intricate design and a hole in the middle.

"That one's from me," Misty told him. "You were talking about your shop not feeling right, that it felt heavy for you at times. Selenite's supposed to cleanse your energy and that which surrounds you. It'll help the clinic feel a little more welcoming to you. The coin, I had to track down for _weeks_. There aren't many of them around anymore. It's an old, ancient symbol of luck, something we all could use a little of."

He held the objects in his hands, shutting his eyes briefly as a small chuckle rumbled from him. Vik looked back up at Misty with sincere gratitude. "I told you that a long damn time ago."

"And I never forgot," she winked at him. "Use them well, Vik."

"Thanks, Misty," he smiled, holding them close for a moment before securing them back in the back for safety. He tucked the bag in his jacket, giving it a small pat.

"Now open mine!" Jackie pointed at the little box.

Doing exactly that, he unwrapped the beautiful paper carefully, revealing a small, transparent plastic case with a figurine inside it. Viktor recognized it immediately and laughed, digging it out to place it on the table. V grinned as she saw the little cat with its bobbing arm, beautiful swirls and markings carved into its pristine ceramic surface.

"You can add that to your collection on your desk," Jackie suggested, grinning widely at the doc.

"You never miss a thing, do ya, Jack?" He looked up at his friend, holding out a hand for a quick clasp. "I'll put this one on the highest spot I can find."

"Damn right, _mano,_ " he chuckled.

Viktor nodded in appreciation, unable to hold back his amusement. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and glanced to his left to look at V.

"As much as I'd love to have all the eddies I owe ya in hand right now," she joked, "my gift to you comes a little later. It's somewhere else, so we'll have to go there after."

"That the surprise?" he raised a brow.

"You'll see," she promised sweetly.

"You know you guys didn't have to do this, any of it, but... Thank you," he looked at each of them with sincerity, and a load of joy in his eyes that he tried to keep in check. "You've made this old man's day."

"Happy birthday, Viky," Jackie replied.

"You deserve every bit of it, for everything you've done for us," Misty added in, reaching out to squeeze Vik's arm gently. "Your day's not over yet though."

Something stirred within him, wondering just what in the world V could have planned.

He'd get his answer soon enough.

—

A couple of hours later, the four of them had gone back out to the street, walking toward the cars. Once they arrived, however, Jackie and Misty stood beside each other, hanging back a little.

"This is where we leave you," Jackie told them, wrapping his arm around Misty.

"You're not coming?" Vik asked them.

"This part's just you two," Misty winked at him, nudging her head toward V, who was walking around to the driver's side.

When Viktor looked at her, all she did was give him a knowing smile, something to tell him that this was all part of the plan. He raised a brow at her and she winked at him too, getting into the car without a word. Swallowing that lump in his throat alongside all the bubbling anticipation within, he turned to the other two and gave them one more nod. They bid each other good night and the couple started walking away, leaving Viktor to join V in the car.

What he hoped would be a conversation that would get him answers was a lot of V telling him to be patient and that he'd see what his gift was soon. On the road, they continued some of the conversations off from dinner, and somehow they managed to go right back to talking about his boxing experience.

They had just entered a highway that had been leading them away from the city, when V finally asked him. "So, am I ever going to see those boxing skills in action?"

"You see me train _all_ the time," he pointed out.

"Well, not... _all_... the time..." She replied, her voice suddenly a touch softer.

That was the voice she'd have when feeling a little embarrassed. What on earth did she have to feel embarrassed about—

"But!" She broke the silence, catching his attention again. "If I can't see a proper fight, then I'm gonna have to eventually see some of those recordings of yours."

"What would you want with an old fighter like me?" he brushed off with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's either that or we spar and I get to see it in person."

He felt his breath catch, something in his core bursting at the thought of sparring with her. Not only would that have put him in such... compromising positions with her, but he would not want to hurt her. Though if she were to beat _him_ up, he wasn't entirely sure he'd mind—

"We're here!" V suddenly spoke, excitement bubbling in her voice. She bounced in her seat once or twice before unbuckling her seat belt. "Come on!" She nudged him, hopping out of the car immediately. He could hear her rummage through the trunk quickly before walking off.

Viktor looked around to see where she had taken them. As far as he could see, they had taken a dirt path over to a flat outcropping just outside an old, abandoned store. There was a low wall surrounding what seemed to be a dusty, overgrown parking lot. It was a curious spot, to be sure, but none of all those little details mattered when Viktor finally stepped out of the car and spotted where V was headed.

In quite a similar fashion to the area on Misty's roof, there was an out-of-place shade that had been set up securely, under which was a little sitting area. As Vik moved closer, he looked at every little detail and just wondered if the three of them had to bring all of it over somehow. There was a rug, rather worn but far cleaner than the ground, under every bit of furniture. At the center was a makeshift table made with an old wooden cable spool. It was painted on with a design that could only come from Misty.

Facing out toward the open slope was a couch, worn down but covered with a colorful blanket. Beside it on the left was a small stack of wooden pallets with a few pots of synth plants on them, as well as a few, small portable lights. There were also two arm chairs, one of which seemed to have something on it. As he got closer, he realized it was a drink cooler.

He did not have much time to say anything about what he was looking at, as V fiddled with what looked to be a small radio that wasn't there before. Soon, a sweet and slow song began playing halfway through at a comfortable volume.

Turning it in, she put it down on the table, walked over to him and slipped an arm around his. "Before we say or do anything, come here," she said, leading him carefully over to the low wall. Standing there in the dim light, he looked out into the wide open space.

The city was far off in the distance, the buildings all stacked in wonderful dark silhouettes and bright neon lights. It cast a beautiful glow against the night sky, alongside the advert beams above. The outskirts were plain and scattered with old shops and stops, highways or dirt roads. Where they were was rather high up, and it could see almost _everything_.

"So..." V took a shaky breath, sounding rather nervous. "You said a while back that you wished you could get some fresh air for a while, away from the cramped up streets of the city. We put together this spot not only for tonight but... To always have that place to go to when the roof isn't enough."

Vik could no longer just stare at the city. His eyes were focused on her. "I told them not to tell you, because I wanted to surprise you with it here, today, like this." When he did not say anything, she shifted, arm pulling away as she motioned toward the seat behind them. "I also brought some drinks, some music..." V began to fiddle, wringing her hands together.

He was certain he had _never_ seen her that nervous or restless.

"So... _Surprise!_ " She exclaimed in a soft, quiet call, beaming a bright smile at him.

Vik let out a laugh, stepping closer to her. "You went through all this trouble just for me?"

"It was no trouble _because_ it was for you," she admitted. "Not to say we won't be stealing this spot from time to time, too..."

"V, I... Sweetheart, I don't know what to say," he looked at her incredulously, unable to hold back the elation he felt. He stepped even closer, and she did not seem to mind.

"Say you'll have a drink with me?" V offered, closing the distance between them and placing her hand on his arm.

What the hell was he doing?

There he was, in a beautiful little spot that was so personal, with a gorgeous view, standing next to V. _V._ The woman he had not been able to stop thinking about for months. His heart hitched in his throat, his breath wavering, he could not think of a better way to try. A better way to show her how he felt.

"V..." He spoke, his voice unable to rise above a whisper. She looked at him with sweet adoration, a look he had always cherished. Viktor slowly cupped her cheek with his hand, waiting for her to brush him away or move, or tell him it was a misunderstanding. She just... Stood there, her smile growing. Surely she didn't—

She kissed him.

She went on the tip of her toes and _kissed_ him.

His hands moved to her waist, pulling her in real close as he felt her soft lips move against his. V wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him with such passion that he was sure the world would slip out from underneath him.

When they had a moment to pull away, he considered saying something, but there was a look she gave him. That look, he could not make heads or tails of. Her lids were dropped, her breath quick and unsteady, her lips slightly parted and her beautifully freckled cheeks were a faint shade of red.

He could not help but kiss her again, a small sound coming from her in response that sent tingles through his chest. Once V stroked her fingers along his neck to bury them in his hair, it was over for him. He pulled away just barely, sighing against her lips with his eyes shut. He leaned his forehead against hers and finally looked at her again.

She glanced between his lips and his eyes, her own smile growing. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Have you, now?" Viktor raised a brow, but his insides were not as cool and collected.

"I have," she winked at him. "If you hadn't kissed me, I decided I'd do it myself."

"I don't think I could have waited any longer if you hadn't," Vik laughed softly, his breath caressing her skin.

She let out a chuckle and moved in for another kiss. This time, her tongue grazed his lips and he gladly parted them, letting her in. He was reveling in her taste, in her sweet scent, in everything _V_. Something within him stirred as he felt her body pressed up against hers but he tried not to entertain the idea. Not yet, anyway.

He wanted this moment to last a bit longer.

As they pulled away, V placed one last kiss on his lips and looked up at him, gently swaying her body to the music that was playing—he couldn't help but do the same.

"Happy birthday, Viktor," she cooed.

"Probably the best one I've had in a while," he admitted, running a hand through her hair. "Thank you, sweetheart."

He noticed her smile grow wide at the word, her blush returning to her cheeks as she kissed him and made him wonder just how long she had been feeling that way about him. His heart did not remain still, and he didn't expect it would for a while yet, so he savored the feeling. Savored the music that swirls around them, the low lights and the beauty of the landscape. He savored her gentle touch and sweet words, unable to stop smiling.

It was the happiest he had felt in a long time.


End file.
